Whopper and Jumbo
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. While dodging Dabney Nabbit at the circus, Whopper befriends a kindly elephant. Based on a Tom and Jerry cartoon.


**The storyline of this oneshot is based off of an episode of Tom and Jerry entitled, "Jerry-Go-Round", and its title was taken from another episode entitled, "Jerry and Jumbo." Please enjoy!(BTW, I have a picture of Jumbo available on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!)**

Whopper runs through the streets of New York City with Dabney Nabbit the dogcatcher in hot pursuit. The little puppy sticks out his tongue, "Nah, nah, nah, _nah_, nah, can't catch me, y'big goofy dogcatcher!"

"Why, you smart-aleck little mutt," Nabbit growls. "Wait'll I catch up ta _you_!"

Whopper quickly rounds a corner, then screeches to a halt at the sight of a huge lion with big teeth roaring at him! Upon looking closer, he observes that it's actually a circus poster, which is nailed to a fence running along the sidewalk. The little puppy wipes his brow, "Pfew, fer a second there, I thought that lion wanted t'totally eat me!"

At that moment, Nabbit comes running toward him. "Uh oh, looks like I'm not outta th' woods yet!" Thinking quickly, Whopper dives…into the poster? Nabbit stops short in front of the poster, staring in amazement; he then peels back the center of the poster, revealing the center of one of the fence posts to be broken out(Which Whopper had noticed earlier).

He looks through the hole to see the little puppy running through the fairgrounds on the other side. "Oh no, you don't!" he snarls. " I'll get th' better a'you, just see if I don't!" upon which the dogcatcher hurries through the circus' front gates. Nabbit traipses through the circus, looking all around him. "Hmm, now where could that pup have gone?" He unknowingly passes by Whopper, who's hiding behind a popcorn trolley.

The little puppy peeks out from behind the trolley; once he sees that the coast is clear, he wanders out into the open. "Boy, that was a closie." Suddenly, a large tear falls from the sky, knocking him to the ground and drenching him. "Blechhh." Whopper cringes, as he slowly rights himself and wipes off his sodden fur; he then looks up to see the source of the tears, a large grey elephant who's weeping sorrowfully.

"Say, what's wrong, Miss elephant?" a concerned Whopper inquires; unfortunately, the elephant is too upset to answer. At that moment, Whopper looks down and observes a tack stuck in the elephant's toe. "Oh dear. Here, I'll get that." The little puppy tugs as hard as he can until he finally relieves the elephant of the tack.

The elephant looks down at Whopper holding the tack. "Well now, was that what I was making such a fuss about?" she states, as she examines her foot; she then scoops Whopper up with her trunk and gives him a gentle hug. "Oh, thank you so much, dearie!"

"You're quite welcome, Ma'am. We Pound Puppies always look out for animals in need."

"Oh, you're such a little sweetheart! By the way, My name's Jumbo." She gently shakes his paw.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Jumbo, my name's Whopper."

"How can I ever repay your kindness? Do you have a thorn in your paw?"

The little puppy looks down at his paws, then shakes his head. "Uh uh."

Just then, Nabbit peeks out from behind the circus tent. "Well, how about that old dogcatcher?" Jumbo inquires. "Has he been giving you trouble?"

"Uh huh."

A determined look crosses the elephant's face. "Well, don't worry, little friend, he won't bother you at all on my watch!"

Nabbit quickly races up to them, holding a ladder; he leans the ladder against the wall, climbs up it, and snatches Whopper out of Jumbo's trunk with his net. "Heh heh, I gotcha now, pup!" he snickers nastily.

Angrily, Jumbo snatches the little puppy out of the net and gently places him on her head; she then wraps her trunk into a fist and wallops the dogcatcher, sending him crashing to the ground. Finally, she picks Whopper up in her trunk and cuddles him again. "Are you okay, little friend?"

"Uh huh."

A dazed Nabbit crawls out from a hole in the ground. "Ooghh…anyone get da licence number a'that truck?" he groans, as he ambles away.

In the center ring of the circus tent, several clowns are merrily gallivanting along; among them is Whopper, who's garbed in a clown outfit, consisting of an oversized yellow jacket, matching oversized pants, an orange shirt with a bowtie, a tiny yellow hat, and oversized white shoes with a black stripe around the middle. He unknowingly runs by a sour-faced Nabbit, who's sitting behind a large red and blue platform. "Lousy elephant," he grumbles indignantly. "I'll never be able to nab that pup with her around."

He watches as the little puppy does a merry little dance in the middle of the ring, accompanied by Jumbo, who's wearing a white hat with a pink pompom on top(1), and a pink skirt. She daintily dances on her toes, balancing a large multicolored beach ball on her trunk, which she promptly hands to Whopper, who then begins juggling it and bouncing it off his nose. As the elephant begins to toe-dance away, the little puppy tosses the ball back to her; she juggles it on her trunk for a little bit, before tossing it back to him again.

_Now's my chance! _Nabbit thinks, as he observes Whopper dancing into the air while balancing the ball on his head, with Jumbo still looking away. He takes a slingshot out of the pocket of his coat(2) and slings a small pebble at the beach ball, which impacts with a resounding _BAM! _As the pieces of beach ball flutter to the ground, Whopper has…disappeared!

A panicked Jumbo races over and frantically looks through the rags. "Whopper? Oh dear, where are you, little friend?!"

"Up here," the little puppy calls, upon which Jumbo looks up to see him dangling by his knees from a tightrope. "Please don't worry though, Miss Jumbo, I'm okay." Just then, he looks over to see Nabbit climbing up the ladder leading up to the tightrope. "Uh oh…but not for long!"

The dogcatcher slowly inches along the wire(Which surprisingly didn't sink under his weight) on his toes; as he gets close to Whopper, he jumps up and down on the wire, causing the little puppy to bounce towards him, upon which Nabbit nets him. "Ha, _now _I gotcha, ya slippery little runt!" he sneers. He doesn't get too far, however, before he notices the wire sinking under his feet. Curious, he looks over his shoulder and comes face to face with an angry Jumbo(3). The dogcatcher gulps and sweats nervously, "Ah, heh heh, good morning, Ma'am." The elephant quickly sucks the little puppy out of the net with her trunk and gently places him on her head again; she then steps of the wire. A look of panic crosses Nabbit's face. "Uhm, perhaps I should move…" _ZZINGG! _He then goes flying into the air, tearing a hole in the circus tent's roof.

Back outside, Nabbit chases after Whopper, swinging his net rapidly, "You won't get away this time, mutt!" He chases the little puppy up a long ladder leading to a high-diving board; when Whopper suddenly looks down and realizes where he is, he gives a shudder, "Yikes." Upon looking over his shoulder, Whopper sees Nabbit approaching him, upon which he puts his paws together, bends his knees, and takes a swan dive off of the board.

Nabbit steps out on the edge of the board(Which _also _surprisingly held his weight), "Oh no, you're not gonna get away from me again!" He then takes a cannonball dive off the board with his net poised. As soon as Whopper hits the tub of water below, Jumbo drinks up all of the water with her trunk, gently lifts him out, cuddles him and gives him a kiss; the little puppy smiles contentedly.

Realizing that he's now dropping into an empty tank, the dogcatcher's eyes grow large and he begins sweating nervously again, "Uhm, perhaps I should _quickly_ move…" He then hits the bottom with a resounding _WHAM!_ Seconds later, a dazed Nabbit slowly crawls out of the tub. "Ooogh…I wish da ground was mooshy 'n soft instead a'hard."

In a pen inside the circus tent, Jumbo is merrily juggling a happily giggling Whopper up and down on her trunk. "Whee!" he cheers. Unbeknownst to them, Nabbit was looking over the edge of the gate, watching their every move; he dangles a pepper shaker tied to the end of a fishing pole over the elephant's trunk and shakes it vigorously. Jumbo sniffs, "Ah…ahh…_ahh…ahh…_" sucking the tent inward with every breath, until…"_CHOOOOOOOO!_" she sneezes, sending Whopper shooting through the tent's roof.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_" he cries, as he hurtles through the air.

A panicked Jumbo rushes after him, "Whopper? Oh dear, don't worry, little friend, I'll save you!"

"Not if I get'cha first!" sneers Nabbit, who's running backwards, with his right hand clad in a baseball glove, poised to catch Whopper. As he races along, he unknowingly runs up the back of an angry Jumbo, who quickly grabs up the dogcatcher by the back of his coat with her trunk. "Uhh, heh heh, wonderful weather we're having, isn't it?" he stammers nervously, upon which the elephant curls up her trunk and flings him far away. "_YYYAAAAAHHHH!_"

Jumbo catches the baseball glove on the end of her trunk just in time to safely catch Whopper; she gently cuddles him; "I'm so glad you're safe, little friend."

The little puppy gives the elephant a gentle hug, "I've got you t'thank for that, Miss Jumbo."

In the middle of a circus parade traveling down main street, Jumbo, who's wearing a small white hat with a red pompom on top, and a pink carpet with a white trim on her back, stomps along merrily, pounding on a drum with a cymbal on top with her trunk; sitting on top of which is Whopper, who's wearing an identical white hat and a red circus collar(The same color as his bandanna), and playing a trumpet as he bounces up and down on the cymbal as it crashes. From under a nearby manhole cover Nabbit pops out with his net poised, "Ha, _now _I'll get that pup! That elephant don't suspect a thing!" As the elephant stomps by, she unknowingly(Or perhaps _not _so unknowingly!) stomps on the manhole cover, sending the dogcatcher falling back down into the sewer, with a resounding _KLUNK_(4). "Y'know," Nabbit grumbles. "It's getting' harder 'n harder fer a dogcatcher t'make a livin' these days."

Whopper smiles as he and Jumbo continue down the street. He can't wait to tell the other Pound Puppies and Pound Purries where he's been and what he's seen!

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Whopper-Veronica Taylor

Dabney Nabbit-Jeff Bennett

Jumbo-Olivia Hack

(1)Looking slightly similar to the legendary Dumbo's hat.

(2)Wow, he certainly is crazy prepared!

(3)Amazing how the wire could hold Nabbit's weight but not Jumbo's, thus defying the laws of physics.

(4)It almost worked for Flack and Tubbs...


End file.
